The Kid
by DarcyGreyCoulter
Summary: Eric (28) has been leading the Factionless Affairs Division for over 7 years. The biggest assignment? Identifying and capturing 'the Kid' alive. What will he do when he finally figures out the notorious and mysterious mastermind behind the factionless emancipation is - in fact - Juliet (23), the woman he has been sleeping with for the past five years? Definitely M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1: Between Crows and Cries

**So. This got stuck in my head the other day. This will be a story with very few chapters (at least, that's what I think now) but if you follow any of my other stories, you'll know already that my update schedule is pretty much shit/ nonexistent. That said, I will finish every story I'll ever start on this site. Reviews usually spur my motivation/ imagination so make sure to place one if you find the time or want me to update already. **

**Other than that, sit back, grab a tea or coffee and enjoy.**

**EPOV**

This was it.

The moment they'd al been working towards for the past _years._ He'd been on this case for seven years now. Ever since the name "the Kid" was first whispered in the streets amongst the factionless - when electricity had popped up all over town. It had been sporadically at first, an apartment here or there, but it rapidly grew, spreading like a wildfire. A wildfire that caused more and more factionless to live like royals within their homes. Homes that now had central heating, lights, fridges, microwaves and stoves. Some even had an endless supply of clean drinking water streaming out of their taps. With such living conditions, it would be only a matter of time before the factionless outnumber the citizens within the factions. When that happened, choas was bound to follow. It was a dangerous development and the man responsible for it all was about to be arrested.

_Finally._

The man was the right age. Now about 24, which made him 17 when this all started. He had still been a kid at the time. A _Whizkid_ \- where the nickname found its origin - and one that was particularly good at restoring old and broken down technologies no one had understood for centuries. Which was why it was important they captured him alive. This guys was an asset - highly intelligent - and both Dauntless as Erudite had a great interest in having such a guy working for them.

Even if it was under duress.

On Erics sign, the front door was kicked in and an army hurried inside. The house was surrounded and the grounds checked for less obvious or hidden escape routes. There was no way out. And Eric smirked at the thought of finally having trapped this guy for once and for all.

"On the ground! On the ground now!" Jason yelled as they surrounded the victim. "Put your hands in the air, where I can see them!" He instructed the lad.

Jason was second in command on this case and took over the lead whenever Eric was called away to attend other business. Just like Eric, he'd been there since the beginning. They were the same age - both 28 years old now - and thus had been through initiation in the same year, although Jason was Dauntless-born, so they hadn't really met until both were assigned to this case, seven years ago. They got along just fine. Sometimes.

Squirming on ground, _the Kid_ looked infinitely less impressive than Eric would've imagined. His eyes were scrawny and small - like a crow - and they stood smart, but not intelligent. And just like that Eric knew they had the wrong guy. This wasn't _him._ It couldn't be.

Eric might not know who the Kid was, but he sure as hell could recognize who wasn't.

A guy like this was in no way capable of building a criminal network in the way the Kid had. The Kid was top-notch. De crème de la crème. This guy was mediocre at best. A link in the chain, but nowhere near the top op the piramide. Still, with a little hulp from Candor, this guy might turn out to be useful after all. He might not be the mastermind behind the factionless uprising, but he might know who was, or could provide them someone who did.

"Take him." Eric snapped annoyed. He had really thought they would have him this time. "Question him for any knowledge on the Kid. Bring in Candor if you must." He spun around on his heel and stalked towards the door, not able to look any longer at the disappointment in front of him.

"But sir?!" A soldier asked confused.

They had good reason to believe this was _the_ guy. He had been filmed on hidden security camera's, leaving notes or payments in name of the Kid. But camera's were deceiving. They missed personal impressions like the gut-feeling Eric had when looking at this sorry excuse of a man.

"It's not him. It's not the Kid." Eric concluded without as much as glancing backward, sounding bored as he was about to walk out the door when a chuckle stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You thought I was the Kid?" The man laughed up at one the soldiers holding him down on his knees. The one who'd asked. "You'll _never_ find him." He challenged hotly.

Eric was in front of him in a flash of a second, grabbing him by the throat. His fingers thight enough to cut off his air supply, bruising his skin already.

"When not spoken to, be silent." Eric warned evilly in a hiss, his grasp tightening to emphasize his point. "Or else you will be silenced."

He knew his eyes were flashing dangerously. He had a strong urge to hit something - or someone - and soon, but he would't delay the interrogation by knocking this guy out. Even if he deserved it. He was a soldier, not a brute. He possessed more restraint than that.

The lad had the common sense to look scared shitless and Eric released his throat by means of throwing it back to him, causing the man to stammer backwards enough to lose his balance.

"Call Candor. We have ourself a tough one." He chuckled emptily, before stalking out the room for good.

It wasn't until two hours - and a forced truth serum - later the man finally came into use.

"Who is the Kid." A soldier called Chat asked, while Eric and Jason watched from behind the tainted window. Chat was an interrogator-in-process, so to speak. He had to learn, but even after a year as trainee, Eric was still unimpressed by his interrogation tactics. _Bored_ even. Perhaps one day even to death.

"I don't know." The man answered and Eric for the first time realized they hadn't even asked his name yet. Not that he cared what it was, really. Not now it had come to light that he _wasn't_ the Kid. Eric wondered if Max would care if he put him into the files as 'the crow'.

"But you work for him?"

"Of sorts. I suppose." The crow answered. And at Chat's inquisitive eyebrow he reluctantly added: "I voluntarily do some errands from time to time. Yes."

"Volunteer work? Too much time on your hands, perhaps?" Chat grinned wickedly. "I'm sure we can use another toilet cleaner on kidney bean Tuesday."

The crow didn't reply. Smart man.

"Why do you do it?" Chat put his hands on the table between them, leaning forward to come into his personal space. It was a standard intimidation tactic. Nothing anyone with a little sense wouldn't be able to recognize. "Why do you work for free?"

Good God _these questions._ Eric rolled his eyes and spotted Jason next to him, eyes closed. Eric couldn't even blame him. He was off the same mind.

The man either pondered on the question or he was trying to withhold from answering. A futile attempt on truth serum. "Gratitude." He settled on eventually.

"Gratitude for what? What did he do for you?"

"Unlike the government, the Kid provided me and my family with a _home_ that has both warmth and clean drinking water. Did you know that in the centuries proceeding ours, these things were considered _basic human rights?_ As well as food, clothes, a roof above your head and god knows what else."

"Really?" Chat mocked, feigning interest by widening his eyes and nodding his head as if in thought. "You know, that would be quite interesting, if not for one tiny little detail. _I don't care." _

Ruthless. Brutal. And the sadist in Eric would've enjoyed the moment immensely if not for that pair of sparkling amber eyes flashing before his eyelids. If not for that giggle that haunted his dreams. And if not for the memory of juicy lips and a soft feminine voice that spoke of her life as a factionless with a tremble of sorrow and sadness.

Somewhere in between their hookups and pillow talk, she had softened him. She had made him _care._ And he abhorred her for it. _Despised_ her. And had been for a _very_ long time.

But not enough to let her go.

Not enough to turn his back on her.  
Not enough to never see her again.

And not enough to blame her.

"What _do_ you know about the Kid?" Chat continued, making Eric snap back to present. _Finally!_ A question that might result into some useful information. And this time the crow looked particularly stressed about having to answer it as well. He was obviously trying to fight the serum now. Drops of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Don't make me do this." The crow begged, before biting his tong.

_"What._ Do you know. About. _The Kid?"_ Chat asked viciously and Eric and Jason sat straight, eagerly awaiting for the crow to crack under the serum. But before he could, Chat continued.

"Do you know his name?"

No. No! NO. Why Chat, why? _You just gave him an out, you idiot. _Eric sighed, slinking back into his chair.

The crow shook his head in the negative, still biting his tongue as his whole body started to tremble. It was only a matter of time before the truth serum would win out.

"Do you know where he lives?"

Again, the man shook his head.

"Do you know what he _looks_ like?"

No, again. The crow was pretty much experiencing a spasm-attack by now. His entire body shook in a most violent way. His scrunched face told them just how much in pain he truly was.

"Then what _do_ you know?!" Chat snapped.

Yes! Praise the Lord, back to the only sensible question thus far. And the man finally caved.

"He's a _she!_ The Kid's a _she!"_ He screamed out, chocking on his words before vomiting, right then and there, all Chat's new leather shoes he'd been flaunting all week now. Chat - of course - looked completely horrified because of it and punched the crow in his face, before realizing his hand was now - too - covered in puke.

Next to Eric, Jason bursted out into fits of laughter and Eric would've done the same, had not the truth revealed itself. The Kid was a _she._ A _her._ Seven years of a _manhunt,_ when all the while they'd been chasing the wrong sex.

_Fuck._

And as the past seven years flashed by in his head, Eric had another - much worse - realization: He had been sleeping with enemy for years.

_Double fuck._

He should've listened to his first instinct.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Juliet

**Enjoy! (And review!)**

**EPOV  
**5 years ago

"Where did you get all this food?" Jason interrogated the man in charge of unloading the Amity truck. Two patrol officiers had stumbled upon it this morning and quickly called it through to the Factionless Affairs Division (FAD) Eric and Jason were in charge off.

"I told ya boy, it was the Kid! I don't know anything!" The man threw up his hands, as if to emphasize his point. "We came in this morning and it was here, like an early Christmas present."

Eric snorted. Early indeed. Considering it was the midst of July.

"Who's we?" Jason continued his interrogation, while Eric took the time to look around the indoor Markthall. The improvised tables and racks to showcase the food screamed of the hasty newness of the project, but it was yet another development that needed to be squandered. No matter how early in its stages it was.

Food supply to the factionless _had to be_ regulated. That's where the Abnegation came into play. Without supervision of where, when and how much food was given, Erudite wouldn't be able to estimate the amount of factionless living in the different parts of the city and without that accurate estimation, Dauntless wouldn't know how many patrol officiers were necessary to keep the streets and blocks safe.

Eric shook his head in disbelieve. Every time he started to think the developments surrounding the factionless couldn't get any more blown out of proportion, some other grand output was always bound to follow, blowing off his fucking socks.

The Kid seemed to have set his heart on providing the Factionless a life of undeserved _luxury,_ and apparently electricity, tap water and central heating alone wasn't enough. No, he was now also giving away enough food to feed the entire block for a week. And there hadn't been as much as one complaint of missing goods from Amity, so the option to obtain it under 'stolen goods' was pretty much ruled out too.

_Who was this man? _He must be rich if he was able to buy a whole truck of vegetables and other farm products. But factionless weren't rich, and what kind of person _within_ the system felt confident about the factionless.

The hall was swamped with people and yet Eric focused on the one person that stood out amongst them all. She was currently sitting in the centre of the hall, the four benches surrounding her also protected her from being swallowed up by the crowd.

People were standing in line to talk to her, seemingly coming to her with nothing, but leaving with a piece of paper she quickly scribbled something on before handing it to them. Curious as to what was on it, Eric stole one of said papers out of the hands of a bypassing man. The man didn't dare to object, instead opting to return to the girl in question.

_1 bread, 1kg potatoes, 4 unions, 2 tomatoes_... Eric didn't even bother to read on. A grocery list? Seriously?!

He stalked up to her, sensing something fishy.

Why in hell would the Factionless let some girl of what - 18 years old? - dictate what the hell they were and weren't allowed to eat? Especially when free food was in play?

"Go." He threatened in a low voice to the crowd op people surrounding her. They didn't need to be told twice.

Slowly the girl turned around to face him, and Eric was momentarily stunned by her appearance. Her dark chocolate hair cascaded down her back in wild tresses of untamed curls, some slightly lighter than the other, but all with the same brilliant reddish hue. Bright amber eyes, framed by het long luscious lashes, held his gaze unfazed as she stepped closer towards him. Pretty pink lips curling up into a smile, her bottom lip still juicy and tempting looking as they did. He felt the strong urge to nibble it.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked kindly. Too kindly, even if her smile didn't look fake.

She was trained in this. An experienced saleswoman - and a beautiful one at that. No wonder everyone stood in line to let her dictate their diets. He would stand in line just to look at her... _If_ he were an unemployed factionless with nothing better to do on a day, that is.

"Yes." He snarled, throwing the small piece of paper in her general direction. It flattered onto the ground right in front of her. "What's that?" He smirked, thinking she would bend down to pick it up and accepting his superiority by doing so, denigrating as the act was.

But she didn't.

Instead, she took another step forwards, her shoe crushing the piece of paper pointedly, as she stepped as close to him as the small bench between them allowed. She was tall for a girl - gorgeous legs - but nowhere as tall as he was, the top of her head ending somewhere around his chin. She was standing close enough for Eric to smell her - and her shampoo - and he was pleasantly surprised by her fragrance. You know... not bad for a _factionless._

He bet she had running water at home.

A kindness from the Kid, no doubt. Not when you were as gorgeous as her.

"That _was_ Mr. Alan's grocery list." She told him sternly. Her eyes were unrelenting as they held his gaze in a stubborn contest and Eric swore he saw something flash in them. Something akin to excitement.

His lips curled up in a half-smirk. "And why is it that _you_ dictate the outlaws' diets?"

"And why is it that _you_ assume 'outlaws' to be unwilling to share?" She countered. It was eerie how well she mimicked his smirk.

He had to hand it to her. She wasn't scared of him. But Eric hadn't decided yet whether this was because she was _brave_ or _stupid._

At his stern and gruff expression she rolled her eyes but explained. "I calculate the exact amount of food they need for their family in one week's time, based on their age, gender, height, build, etcetera. I naturally also incorporate the diversity in their diet based on the five basic food groups, if you've ever heard of it. Although I doubt a _buff_ man such as yourself would find the time to _read."_

Eric couldn't help it. The sassy tone of her voice turned him on and he smiled at her. He actually smiled. A real one, instead of the vicious smirk or cocky grin he often tactically used to make people succumb under his stare.

"I might surprise you just yet." He replied, oddly excited by the way she grinned a little crooked, clearly not believing him but finding his answer charming anyway. "Although I _do_ wonder how a factionless girl such as _yourself_ obtains the books and education to know about nutrition and mathematics at all." He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Who says I was born a factionless?" She countered just as quickly. Her amber eyes flickering with a passionate fire from within. "Perhaps I went to school, just like any other faction-born."

"Doubtful." Eric grinned as she furrowed her brow, offended by the statement.

He didn't feel the need to clarify what he meant; that he was convinced she was born factionless, because he doubted she wouldn't make it into the faction of her choosing, had she been given the opportunity.

You see, after 7 years of overseeing initiation, Eric had become sort of an expert in singling out initiates with the guts and potential to make it and this girl practically _reeked_ of it. By the unfazed gazes she'd given him, he was more than little convinced she had the stomach for the political games of buttering up the leaders overseeing initiation and her sweet sugary smile, mysterious smirks and quick wit convinced him she was just deceiving enough for it too. And that had just been in these past two minutes alone. This girl was more interesting than her looks led you to believe upon first glance. He had the strong sense 'just a pretty face' didn't even begin to cover it.

And just like that, the possibility of her being the Kid washed over him. She was of the right age, intelligent enough for it - if here mental calculations were anything to go by - _and_ she had a strong connection with the factionless. He had literally seen her doing favors in return of nothing, just like the Kid was known for doing.

"What did you say your name was again?" He asked, searching her eyes for any indication she was 'him'.

"I didn't." She challenged him right back. The unimpressed look on her face telling him exactly just how lousy his attempt was to her. "If you wanted to know my name, all you had to do was ask."

"You talk in past tense." He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked, the heat radiating off of them. "Does this mean I've forever waisted my chance at getting to know your name?"

"Forever is such a serious commitment." She pondered, as a slow smile crept up her face. "I go by many names." A beat, her eyes burning into his. "One more or less won't hurt, don't you agree? So for the time being, you can pick whatever name you think fits me."

There was no mistaken the challenging look in her eyes. She was daring him anf Eric got the distinct feeling she knew exactly what he was playing at.

"Well," He started. "I suppose I could always call you _the Kid."_ He stated, intently watching her response.

He waited for her to roll her eyes, laugh it away or avoid eye-contact all together as she denied the statement. It would all hint on her discomfort and potentially on he truly being who he was implying she was. But instead of playing into his hands, all she did was smile a shy genuine little smile. The kind of smile that created little wrinkles around her beautiful amber eyes, as if she were already _fond of_ the idea of being calling thus.

"That would be my loveliest nickname yet." She told him, blushing as if he'd just praised her in a way.

If she was in fact the Kid, she was one hell of a notorious liar. No, Eric decided. She was incredibly smart, interesting and beautiful and he was more than a little intrigued by her, but she wasn't _him._ She wasn't the Kid. Besides, everyone was aways talking about a _him,_ and she definitely wasn't one. His hands weren't itching to touch her without reason.

"Can I please have your name?" He whispered and he honestly didn't know what had possessed him to talk as softly as he had. It was so out of character it slightly scared him and he tried to come up with a solid reason as to why he'd done so, but all reasons seemed to come up short. Either way - and whatever his reasons may or may not have been - it made his request for her name sound way friendlier than his previous attempt of - unsuccessfully - 'interrogating' it out of her. But she still didn't bite. Stubborn woman.

"Does it really matter?" She chuckled softly. A small mysterious smile graced her lips. "After all, what's in a name?"

Another pointed stare, and then:

"Juliet!" The man interviewed by Jason called out, and the brunette in front of him practically snapped her neck so fast she looked in his general direction. "Come over here, darling! This officier wants ya to verify mi story."

"Well." Juliet sighed regrettably. "There goes the mystery." And she climbed over the bench to make her way over to where Jason and the man were standing.

Eric 'helped' her down from the bench by way of holding on to her hips as she jumped off of it. All in the name of steadying her, of course. His fingers grazed the skin between her jeans and her top and he probably held on a tat longer than necessary. Maybe.

She flashed him a grateful smile before trying to turn away from him, but Eric couldn't leave it at that. Grabbing her wrist, he spun her retreating figure back against him, pulling her flush against him with her back to his chest. As he leaned forward his lips grazed the shell of her ear.

He chuckled at her shiver.

"I would've figured it out either way, little Shakespeare." He whispered. His voice huskier than he would've preferred. "I was presumptuous enough to rule out Romeo on the spot, but I admit the battle between Rose and Juliet was still undecided. Juliet suits you."

She looked back over her shoulder, her gaze roaming over his muscular arms and shoulders before finding his face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and shimmer like fireworks.

"Would you look at that." She smirked at him. "The buff _does_ read." And with those words she escaped from his hold and made her way over to the front, leaving Eric to trail behind.

It wasn't until hours later - after being subjected to endless and endless of teasing on Jason's part about his 'more than obvious' attraction to the pretty factionless (Eric was only slightly embarrassed to admit he'd had a boner for the entire ride home) - that he found a small note inside his pocket.

And on it an address.

Perhaps he wouldn't need to wank himself off to the memory of her after all. And within 10 minutes, he found himself in a train, off to some city district he hadn't even known to be populated by the factionless. His problems as a Dauntless leader were big, but - at least for tonight - his needs as a man even bigger.


End file.
